No Happily Ever After
by itisunreal
Summary: Someone's after the Queen.
1. Going Out Of Town

**I should be finishing the last two-ish chapters of a different story, but that's kind of hard when your brain is stuck on something else.**

**For anybody who likes this, and plans on continuing to read it: I make no promises on updates being frequent, schools starting again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs tho their orignal owners (not me), and I'm just borrowing for fun.**

* * *

"The outer provinces need to be checked, it hasn't been done since…" Elsa trialed off, the words refusing to leave her throat. Her eyes traveled up for a moment, unable to keep contact with her sister. The sun glared down, bright and hot, and she squeezed her eyes shut the ache behind her eyes amplifying in the light. Waiting for the spots to fade, she cleared away the lump in her throat, continuing, "Haven't been checked in years. Now, while I'm away I'll need you to look after everything –"

"No."

"Anna," the platinum blonde sighed, already spent. She'd hoped Anna wouldn't argue this time, wouldn't ignore every order given and request made, but she knew that would never be the case with her little sister.

Tired, and knowing that convincing Anna would require time, Elsa sat on a nearby bench, noting the weather would change soon, but not soon enough for her. The garden was bone dry, flowers stiff and brown, grass dead. She could feel winter coming, but heat still controlled the air, the sun relentless above them. Adding to her exhaustion.

Sleep had been in short supply; too many meetings to attend, too many papers to read, too many t's to cross and i's to dot, and all of it needing finished yesterday. And while dealing with combative advisors, and nervous citizens, she'd contended with a worried Anna. Each anxious glance thrown her way more pitiful than the last, and so she had hoped the younger girl would be less inclined to debate the finer points of her impending absence, instead leaving her be, seeing she wasn't up for the fight. But she should have figured that's when the she'd pounced.

Eyes closed, Elsa leaned back, letting the small ledge jetting out above them partially block her from the sun. The small reprieve from the heat and the sudden darkness encouraged her to open her eyes. Anna towered over her, hands on her hips, blue eyes narrow.

"No, I'm not letting you go without me."

Straightening against the stone wall, Elsa squared her shoulders, her royal persona falling into place for an instance. "This isn't up for debate, Anna. I'm –"

Filling the empty space next to her, the redhead grabbed the chilly hand from the bench beside her, and held it tight between her own. "I'm not letting you go without me. Especially when you're like this…"

Rolling her icy eyes, she tried to take her hand back, but gave up as her sister's grip strengthened. "I'm fine."

"You haven't been sleeping, I know this because I can hear you pacing the halls at night. And sometimes I can hear you chattering with Olaf while not sleeping, and he can't keep a secret to save his little snowy life." Anna shushed Elsa before she could open her mouth and start throwing around more 'I'm fine's.' She sighed, holding tighter to the cold hands. "And I know this heat wave has been getting to you. You don't always have to do everything by yourself, I can help."

"You can help by staying here, and keeping track of everything." Elsa stood, unable to bear the sweltering temperature anymore. Making for the relative coolness the castle provided, she dragged her hand along the rough stone letting the sensation numb her sensitive fingers, and take her mind away from any health issues Anna may or may not be seeing.

The Princess didn't move, merely leaned back like her sister had earlier, and crossed her arms, then her legs at the ankle. "Fine. I'll just wait until you're gone, and follow behind you."

Elsa stopped, dropping her dress, letting it sit in the dry dirt. The beating sun seared her pale flesh, and she stood baking for as long as she could before blinking heavily, and sighing once more. There was no doubt in her mind that her stubborn, bull-headed little sister would do just as she said. And as her big sister, she couldn't leave her to run off and get lost or hurt. If taking her meant she'd be safe, not wandering through the woods, and that someone was able to keep an eye on the strawberry blonde than she'd do it though unhappily. "Fine, you can come."

The Queen started for the large doors again, stumbling as a mass collided with her back, giggling in her ear.

"This is gonna be so much fun, you'll see."


	2. Pancake?

**So, I figured I could try to get another chapter up on both my story before school starts Monday, and here's this one. So, yay.**

**Updates really will be further apart after this. I still own and know nothing, and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Preparations made, they were set to leave within two days of their disagreement. Thankfully, she'd managed to convince Anna to leave the others behind. Through she wouldn't deny the trip would go much quicker if someone was there to distract the energetic nineteen year old. And the miserable looks Sven and Olaf gave her were nearly unbearable when she informed them they wouldn't be going this adventure. She'd never seen such effective puppy-dog eyes, not even from Anna, but her cause was greatly helped as Kristoff mentioned they'd be running to the mountain every few day for ice as the demand for it was immense in the summer heat. And their sadness flittered away.

Elsa had silently thanked him from across her desk while taking a break from reading and scribbling out notes on last minute reports. Glad he didn't seem to take it personally when she said no one else, she decided if she found a free moment before leaving she'd explain better, and hope he understood. But he seemed like the kind that would. She like all of them, loved them even, but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to carry on with the talkative snowman, tireless teen, moody Ice Master and his ever opinionated reindeer all together, in a confined space.

On the day of their intended departure, Elsa descended the main staircase alone, having awoken to the sun glaring through her window, feeling worse than the day before. She had wanted to leave before day break hoping to acclimate as the temperature slowly rose, not walk out when it was already nearing three digits.

Sweeping her braid over her shoulder, she hoped that the thick hair being off her neck would help her cool down. But knew it wouldn't, like it hadn't for the past two weeks. Where she didn't feel the cold, she felt the heat sharply – prickling along unprotected skin as the sun began to burn it, a suffocating warmth she could barely breathe in. Some days, she was almost certain she's die from it. Dabbing at her sweat speckled brow, she wondered if now was the best time to be roaming around the countryside. But with a short Fall, and a freezing Winter those months fell right off the board, and Spring was too far away to wait.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, the blonde breathed in deep, exhaling as she heard laughter flow seamlessly from the Dining Hall. Sluggishly making her way to the sound, she pushed the heavy wooden doors open, the amusement dying away at her entrance.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," the Princess smiled, still chewing something.

"Elsa, you're awake!" Olaf cheered, waving his thin stick arms in the air before hopping off his seat and shuffle running toward her.

The blonde ignored him though, walking right past his extended arms, her eyes trained on her sister. "We should be gone by now."

Her voice was low, and Anna quickly stumbled to her feet, her uncoordinated side taking hold, and quickly intercepted her before she could reach the table. Grabbing a cool hand, she led the Queen to the closest chair and pulled it out for her, gently pushing her down into the seat. "I know. I know, and I'm sorry. But don't be mad, okay? I told no one to wake you." Not willing to give Elsa the chance to scold her for disobeying, Anna proceeded on with her explanation. "You were finally sleeping, like really good. I walked into your room and everything. I even tried to wake you once, didn't even budge. So, I thought, 'what harm could leaving a few hours later do?'"

At a loss for word, she shook her head, shrugging. Clenching her teeth, she stared at the table trying to rein back in what she knew was unreasonable anger for her sister trying to be considerate. Breathing out, she looked up, her eyes landing first on Sven half sitting behind Kristoff, then between the man himself and the teenager attempting to seem innocent. "Why is he in here, Anna? I specifically said he not allowed within the castle walls. I even had a special stall prepared for him in the stables."

With a nervous smile, Anna's eyes shifted between the blonde man and his pet. Her attention accidentally jumping to the small snowman struggling back into his chair, a forlorn expression on his childish face. Redirecting to her sister, she grabbed a plate, and held it out, wanting for pale hands to grab it from her. "Pancake?"

Elsa dropped her head, rubbing at her forehead, a new pain pulsing behind her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was trying to pick a fight, she didn't want to argue again, she just wanted to leave and get it over with. The sooner they left, the sooner they'd be back, and the calmer everything would be. Sighing, she stood, the chair scrapping along the floor as she pushed it out. "We'll leave when you're done. Just don't be long."

Anna's face dropped. "You're not eating?"

"No."

"Why not?" Her plate clattered as she haphazardly pushed herself up, shoving it away in the process.

"Anna…"

"No, why aren't you?"

Whirling around, she tried to remind herself to stay calm. And though she mostly had control over her ability, it had become harder to remain in command of it as of late. "Because I'm not." She threw her hand out to stop the next forming protest, and her eyes widened in shock as a spire of ice sprouted mere feet from her sister. The room's occupants stared until the smaller spikes surrounding it also stopped their ascent, and Elsa could feel each set of eyes as they drifted to her. Staring at her hands, she clasped them tightly together, bringing them to her chest as she backed away and readied to flee. "I – I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Her words were lost as she escaped out the doors, the wood blocking the last syllables as they shut.

Anna called after her, wanting to be positive Elsa wouldn't make this a repeat performance. She shook her head, not believing she'd just thought that. Of course, Elsa wouldn't do that, she loved everybody too much to put them through it again, and she controlled her powers now, not the other way around. "Come back." Snaking around the massive cone of ice, Anna hastily dashed along the frosted path left in her sister's wake. "Elsa, wait!" Pulling the door open again, she made to run after her, but stopped. The trail was gone with no sign of Elsa skittering around a corner to get away, and too many possible exits for her to pick from and for Anna to check.

Watching the redhead disappear through the doorway, Kristoff stood, deciding to go after her, just in case. It wasn't that he didn't trust Elsa, he just didn't completely trust her yet. He knew the blizzard had been an accident as well as freezing Anna's heart, but it was obvious to him that love wasn't always enough when it came to not hurting someone. No one had to want it to happen for it to just happen.

Sven trotted along behind him, Olaf somehow riding on his back again, looking happier than before. He was long past the point of telling the snowman what he could and couldn't do with Sven, neither of them listened to him anyway. Peeking through the opening, he found her sitting on the main stairway, elbows on her knees, chin in her hand.

Motioning for his followers to stay put, Kristoff went to her, the feeling of eyes tracking him. Sitting beside Anna, he mimicked her position, and casted a side glance at her. Producing a dramatic whining hum, he waited for a response. He sat silently, a ringing growing in his ears at the lack of noise until her eyes swept his way. Beaming at her, he put his arms down, intending to lighten the mood. "I guess now would be a bad time to ask her, wouldn't it?" He chuckled awkwardly, pretending to wincing as she smacked his chest.

Anna's tiny body heaved with a sigh, and she turned to look at him full on, needing no more prompting than was already gave. "I wish she'd just tell me what's going on, you know? I can see there's something, but it's like she's back in her room again. Expect she's not, she's here, in front of me, but she's still shutting me out, and I don't know why. All she does is snap at me, and does this thing with my name were she just, kinda sighs it out when she's done with whatever _conversation_ we're having, and I hate it."

Taking Anna's hand in his own bear paw, Kristoff gave it a faint squeeze. "Then maybe this trip will be good for the both of you, help you work this all out."

Removing her hand from his, she stood, shrugging, a small frown in place. "Yeah, maybe. I should finish packing, so I'm ready when Elsa is."

Watching her wander off, he shook his head wondering how he was going to survive the two sisters.

* * *

**I don't think anything really happened there, that should be changing shortly, hopefully.**


End file.
